A need has long existed for a device, for completions, which is inexpensive but can maintain the high pressure of a well, in the range of 15,000 psi, while removing  particles such as sand from the flow stream. The present invention meets that need.
In flowing fluids from a well, such as an oil well, or natural gas well, certain difficulties may arise depending upon the nature of the fluids being extracted. Frequently, sand is encountered as fluid is taken from the well. Sand, rock, and plug material must be separated from the liquid or natural gas flow to keep the completions running. If equipment is employed to remove the fluids, it is desirable that the rock and sand be removed from the other fluids or gasses before the liquid and/or natural gas enters the equipment, the equipment may stop working as effectively.
Particulate matter, especially sand, tends to abrade the moving surfaces into which the sand-bearing liquids, dry gas, wet gas and similar flow streams come into contact. For example, production equipment has a significantly shortened working lifetime when the liquids carry sand or other abrasive particulate matter.
Sand strainers are commercially available for insertion into a well casing to separate sand or other particulate matter from a flow stream. However, a need has existed for a sand or rock remover, which performs at high pressures, such as between 8,000, and 20,000 psi.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a simple particulate removal device, particularly adapted for removing sand from flow streams as they come from the well.
It is a further object of the invention to remove water-borne sand, or oil-borne sand, or both from a flow stream.
With these and other objects in mind, which will become apparent to one skilled in the art as the description proceeds, this invention resides in the novel construction, combination, arrangement of parts and method substantially as hereinafter described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that  changes in the precise embodiment of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as come within the scope of the claims.
For purposes of promoting an understanding of the principles of the invention, reference will now be made to the embodiments illustrated in the drawings and specific language will be used to describe it. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended. Alterations and modifications of the illustrated device are contemplated, as are such further applications of the principles of the invention as would normally occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.